Losing My Bearings
by The Stampy Shipper
Summary: Stampy is coping with the loss of his friend. This is the second part to Bearly Getting By.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1/Why?

 **A/N: This is Part 2 to Bearly Getting By. It will be completely revolved around Stampy and how he is coping with the loss of his friend. Enjoy**

"Please come out, Stamps!" Sqaishey's voice came through the door. Stampy had been hiding away in his room for days, maybe even weeks. He was no longer sure of how long it had been...probably not as long as he thought, though.

"Leave me alone!" he called back. He hadn't left his room much at all in quite some time. He didn't want to. He was too tired, too emotionally broken down to even care. The only thing he wanted to do was lay in his bed and sleep. In his dreams, his best friend was always by his side. He was always in a good mood. He had what he wanted. But when he opened his eyes to find himself in his own bed, all he could do was cry.

"Stampy," Sqaishey sounded desperate. "Please let me in."

"No!"

"You won't get any better if you spend the rest of your life laying in your room, you know."

He didn't know how to respond. He knew she was right, but he didn't want to admit it. He sat up slowly so he wouldn't get dizzy and made his way to the door. He didn't want his duck friend to see him in such a horrible condition, but the way he saw it, there wasn't much option. She would not go away. He opened the door a bit and peeked out.

Sqaishey's face was closer to the door than he had anticipated, for when he opened it, he was almost poked in the eye by her beak. "Sorry about that," she apologized. "May I come in? Please?"

Stampy hesitated. He already regretted opening the door the second he did it. He didn't have the patience to be scolded right now. He reluctantly walked away from the door and allowed Sqaishey in. "What do you want?" he asked, sitting down on his bed with his eyes to the floor.

"You know what this is about. You need to get out more. Go to the Funland. Get your mind off things for a while."

"Why should I, Sqaishey?!" Stampy raised his voice. "Why should I do anything? Why did I ever even try to do anything? Why are you even here? To make me get up? To make me try to make new friends? I don't need new friends! I had a friend and he's gone now Sqaishey! Why? Because of me! Because I was an awful friend!"

"Stampy!" Sqaishey yelled over him. He immediately stopped speaking. "I understand. You miss Lee. You can't blame yourself, though. Lee saved your life. You would be dead right now if it weren't for him. He did it because he cared. He wouldn't want you to be so upset over this."

"Then, why do I feel so bad?" Stampy looked at Sqaishey, but immediately looked back down when he saw her eyes on him.

It took a moment, but then Sqaishey answered, "I don't know. But I'm sure if he was in your shoes right now, he would be asking the same thing."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2/Out of the House

 **A/N: Sorry for x amount of errors and possible spelling problems. I wrote this almost as soon as I woke up. Enjoy!**

Stampy sighed. Sqaishey had dragged him outside after he told her she might be right and now here he was, sitting next to the wishing well, still wishing for his friend to come back to life. Unfortunately, that was a wish the well could not make come true. He decided to go to the dog house, maybe even talk to Squid.

He walked over to the dog house, but he couldn't bring himself to open the door. He knew his dogs would get excited if they saw him and he didn't want them to see him like this. He went around to the side where Squid's room was instead and knocked on the door. There was no answer. _Where could he be?_ Stampy wondered. Sadly, he walked away, in the direction of the funland. Maybe Squid was there. He loved to play games and party, after all.

When he got to the funland, he went in search of Squid. He found Rosie and Amy outside of Flower Power, admiring the flowers inside the game. "Hi, ladies," he greeted them quietly, unsure if they heard him or not.

But, sure enough, they both turned around as soon as his voice hit their ears. "Hi, Stampy!" they exclaimed in unison and ran over to him, nearly knocking him down as when they stopped too quickly. Amy hugged him, and Rosie joined in. They were glad to see him. They had not seen him since the funeral and they were worried.

"How are you, cat?" Amy asked, her eyes glowing with concern.

Stampy looked down. "I'm sad, but Sqaishey convinced me to come out and get some air."

"Good," Rosie responded. "You do need to get out more. It isn't healthy to stay in your room." Stampy nodded slowly in understanding. "You should probably be eating more too," Rosie continued. She didn't want to sound pushy, but she was very worried about him.

"Have either of you seen Squid?" Stampy asked, shuffling his feet.

"I have," Amy replied. "He just walked by not too long ago. He said he was taking a walk and would probably be sitting at the top of the lighthouse later, and he wanted to know if we'd join him."

"Thanks," Stampy looked at both of the girls. "You two have a nice day." With that, he turned and left. He really needed to see Squid before he started crying again. All he wanted was someone to talk to. Though he could have spoken to Amy and Rosie, he felt more comfortable talking about this with Squid. He walked to the lighthouse, up the many staircases to the viewing area at the top.

Squid wasn't there yet, but Stampy could see his silouette in the distance. He would be here soon. While Stampy waited, he looked over his world. All of these wonderful things he built with Lee, all of the wonderful memories he had, he just wanted to throw it all off the top of his lighthouse and have it die with Lee. He must've been there for about ten minutes when he heard the door behind him open.

"Stampy?" Squid sounded confused, but relieved. "Come out of your cage, I see."

Stampy looked at him. "I just needed someone to talk to. Amy and Rosie told me you'd be here after your walk."

"Whatcha wanna talk about, mate?"

"I just...I don't know. I haven't been sleeping well. I keep having dreams that I don't want to have. It's becoming my own personal hell."

"What have you been dreaming about?" Squid sat down next to the door and gestured for the cat to sit with him.

Stamps sat down next to Squid. "I keep dreaming about Lee... I've had dreams about what happened. I have dreams of what could've happened had he returned with us. I have dreams of what could've happened if he hadn't left at all... It's all Lee, and it's all awful. I just want it out of my head!"

Squid was startled by how Stampy raised his voice at the end. "Calm down, Stamps. It's okay. These dreams will come and go, but that'e because you miss him. He was your friend."

"I... I almost wish it was more..."

"What do you mean?"

Stampy looked Squid in the eyes, tears forming in his own as he said, "I loved him Squid. I loved him and I didn't have time to tell him. I'm a bad person."

"Stampy," Squid put his arm around Stampy's shoulders. "Everything will be fine. I... I actually have a confession of my own." Stampy's green eyes burned into his, and he swallowed before he said, "When Lee told me he was leaving, he told me not to tell you. I considered it, but decided against it. Now, I kinda wish I hadn't told you."

"You wish you hadn't told me?" There was anger in Stampy's voice, but it was almost drowned out by hurt. "Squid, if you hadn't told me, Lee could've-"

"Lee could have gotten away safely and he wouldn't be dead right now."

"So this is my fault?!"

"No, Stamps. I didn't mean it like that."

"Well you certainly make it sound like that!" Stampy angrily stood up and pressed this paws against his head, trying so hard not to hit Squid in the face. _I can't believe he would even imply that this is all my fault!_

"Stampy, calm down!"

"Leave me alone! You've made me angry and I don't want to talk to you right now!" Stampy opened the door, walked down the stairs, and stormed off toward his house. He had never been this angry before and he didn't know how to stop it. _I knew leaving would be a bad idea._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3/Up for the Challenge

 _I need to get some people together. Maybe, all together, we can pull Stampy out of this hole. It's going to take a lot of time and support, but it'll all be worth it in the end._

After sunset, when Squid knew Stampy would not leave his room, he gathered a few helpers for a meeting. This small party included Sqaishey, Amy, Rosie, Netty, Choo Choo, and Finnball. They all snuck up to the clubhouse, and Squid prayed tonight would not be the one night that Stampy got out of bed for anything.

"I'm sure you all know why you're here," Squid began when everyone sat down. He started off by explaining the encounter between him and Stampy earlier that day. "I'm not angry with him. I understand why he was upset. I want to make him happy again. I know it will take some time and we'll need to give him the space he deserves and the emotional support he needs. But I'm hoping you all will take part in my little challenge."

"We're here to help Stampy, not win a game show!" Netty exclaimed. "What do you mean, challenge?!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Squid blushed. Maybe he should have worded that better.

"What did you have in mind?" Choo Choo asked.

"Stampy barely comes out of his room, and he tries to be alone when he does come out. I can't tell you how many times I've seen him outside actually _interacting_ with someone, but it's only been a handful," Finnball added.

"What makes you think he even wants us around now?" Sqaishey asked quietly, her eyes glued to the table. Squid knew everyone was thinking the same thing, but he also knew they wanted to help their friend.

"Listen guys, it won't be the easiest task, but I know it's going to work. If we let him keep himself locked up, he's going to keep starving himself and he'll suffer the same fate as our old friend, Lee." Squid sighed. "But, I think we should all shelter close for now and try to persuade Stamps to come out and enjoy himself in the Funland, or maybe take a walk with him and see if we can get him to talk to us. Once he knows we're here for him, he'll realize we mean well and start coming to us when he is feeling down."

""He'll feel more comfortable coming outside," Rosie added, her eyes glowing as she realized Squid might be right. "He'll slowly start feeling better and...and maybe he'll start seeing us as family again!"

Amy, who sat quietly the whole time, looked up with bright eyes. "I'm up for your challenge, Squid. If it doesn't work, we at least gave our best efforts." She looked at the others around the table. "I also believe our friends here would like to have our happy little cat back." Everyone nodded in agreement. Squid smiled, glad to have such wonderful people by his side.

* * *

Stampy sat in the corner of Lee's small bedroom, once again known as the Room of no Requirement. He didn't want to sleep tonight. As tears ran down his face and he sobbed into his paws, he tried to gather his thoughts.

 _Squid probably hates me now. I know he means well, but maybe I took things too far. Lee would know what to do. I've been stressing over nothing. Why do I still feel sad? It feels like it's been ages since I've last known what happy feels like. I can't believe I haven't run out of tears yet._

He cleared his throat and silenced himself when he heard whispering. Sniffling once more, he listened closely, wondering if he was just hearing things. But then the whispers grew a bit louder and he heard a sharp _sshhhhhhhh._

Curious, he wandered downstairs and slowly opened the door to see seven silhouettes wandering from one side of the main hall to the other. _Who could that be?_ he wondered. After they were all out of sight, he slipped through the door and followed them. It looked as though they came in through the entrance to the Love Garden, but where were they going? He continued to follow them as they wandered up the stairs to the clubhouse.

As they all settled down at the table usually used for Christmas dinner, he heard some familiar voices. Oddly enough, it wasn't the voices that he was paying attention to, but their words. **"What makes you think he even wants us around now?"** That was Sqaishey's voice, and her words made Stampy's heart drop. Of course he wanted his friends around!

 **"...If we let him keep himself locked up, he's going to keep starving himself and he'll suffer the same fate as our old friend, Lee."** _That isn't true!...Is it?_ He sat there and listened to the rest of the conversation, holding back tears, but not the same tears as before. _I can't believe they'd go through all of this trouble to try and make me happy again..._

 **A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter and I probably have a lot of punctuation problems. I've been trying not to get caught writing, only because i'm easily embarrassed and don't take criticism well. Also, I'm sorry I missed last weeks update. I tried, but I couldn't get a computer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4/A New Beginning

Stampy awoke the next morning ready to take on the day. He figured, if his friends were up to the task of trying to figure out how to make him better, he should put in some effort as well. He showered and put on his Stampy style boots. Then, he grabbed a few carrots from the fridge. He didn't feel quite ready for another cake yet.

On his way outside, Stampy went into his storage room and took loads of flowers from a chest. He wanted to make everyone else feel just as loved as he had felt the night before when he had overheard their conversation. Most of the flowers were red, but he chose yellow for Sqaishey. After all, yellow was the duck's favorite color, and she'd been there for Stampy since long before the day his horrible depression rolled in. He found that he really liked his feathered friend.

When he left his house, the first person he saw was Netty, who was on her way to check on him.

"Hi, Stamps," she greeted him kindly and hugged him tightly. She must have noticed his fur was still slightly damp, because she backed away with eyes the size of moons. "Stampy, you're showered! And you look so bright-eyed!" She seemed to be so overwhelmed with joy that she was ready to burst.

"I...I guess today is just a good day." He looked down, blushing from embarrassment at his sister's excitement for him. Then he remembered the flowers. Taking two roses from the backpack he'd put them in, with the petals poking out so they weren't damaged, he turned back to Netty. "I want to make everyone else feel happy today, since you guys have put so much effort into me since the beginning of all of this." He handed her the flowers.

"Oh, Stampy. I'm your sister. You say the word and I'm at your front door, ready to sacrifice anything I can to protect your happiness from being damaged...or, try to. Some things are just unpreventable." Stampy could see the sympathy in her eyes and, this time, he initiated the hug.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

"So, where are you off to?"

"Well, I wanted to go visit Amy and Rosie, then Sqaishey. I have flowers for all of them."

"What about the guys?"

"I don't think they'd appreciate flowers much." Stampy chuckled at his own joke. Netty smiled as well. Stampy realized he hadn't laughed in what felt like ages. It suddenly felt like a massive effort. "I want to go see Squid and apologize for the way I acted towards him yesterday."

"I heard about that," Netty said. "Squid seemed pretty bummed out, but he wasn't angry."

"Did he tell you?"

"He came to find me and said you weren't feeling very well and I should probably check on you." Stampy knew she was probably lying, since he had overheard everything the night before, but he didn't want her to know that, so he didn't say anything. The two walked to his friends' village together, just talking about whatever came into their minds. Netty even earned another smile from him.

* * *

Stampy knocked on Sqaishey's door. He had been with Netty, Amy and Rosie all morning, talking and laughing. He could see their eyes light up whenever he smiled. He could feel happiness in being with his friends for the first time in a while. Now he wanted to spend the afternoon with Sqaishey and reveal how he felt about her. Then he wanted to see Squid before he went home and went to bed.

"Come in!" He heard her call through the door. He took a deep breath and entered. The smell of freshly baked pumpkin pie hit his nose immediately.

"Hi, Sqaishey," he said, voice shaking from nerves.

"Stamps!" She turned around with a hot pumpkin pie, fresh from the furnace, and dropped it on the floor, but she didn't seem to care. She ran over to him and threw her wings around him, in what Stampy believed to be the tightest hug he'd ever recieved.

He coughed. "Sqaishey, can you let go please? I can't breathe!"

"Sorry." She let him go. "I couldn't help it. I got too excited. What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain after I help you clean up." The duo picked up the pumpkin pie off the floor and threw it away. They didn't want to eat it after it had been dropped. Then they sat down at the table in the corner of the room.

"So, whatcha here for, Cat?" Sqaishey asked playfully.

"I have something for you." Stampy pulled off his backpack and pulled the dandelions out of it. He didn't know why he chose twelve, it just seemed like an appropriate number at the time.

"Aw, thank you Stamps!"

"That's not all. I...I have something to tell you." He felt his ears flatten and his face go red, and he was sure Sqaishey could see the red through his fur. He handed her the flowers, which she set down in a chest for the moment before sitting down to listen. "Sqaishey," he began, immediately forgetting what he'd gone over in his head. "Um...you have been my friend for a while...no, that's not it...erm...your feathers are really pretty and...uh...could you excuse me?" Stampy got up and walked outside. _I can't do this_ , he thought. _She must think I'm an idiot. Breathe, Stampy, breathe!_

"Stampy," Sqaishey followed him outside. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm just...I'm nervous, okay?"

"Nervous about what?"

"I...we have been friends for so long, Sqaishey, and I got to thinking. You've been there for me through everything and you're...well...special to me. I..." he trailed off.

"Stampy, I know what you're trying to say," Sqaishey giggled. Then, her eyes became more serious and she turned away. "I like you too, Stamps. I just...I don't know. You got so caught up in being depressed about Lee, it's like you don't even want anybody around anymore."

"But, I do want you guys around, really. I know I've been hard to deal with, I'm just trying to cope. I woke up feeling alright this morning, Sqaishey. I feel better than I have in what feels like a century. Sure, I held Lee closer to my heart than most, but I'm not going to let it consume me anymore."

Sqaishey was silent for a moment, then looked back to Stampy. "Promise?"

"I promise." He looked down and took a deep breath, then looked back to his little duckie friend and said, "I need to move forward."

* * *

After a long afternoon with Sqaishey, Stampy ventured over to Squid's house. He wasn't sure he was ready to face Squid, but he wanted to apologize for the way he had acted out. Squid was sitting outside when Stampy arrived, and he looked surprised by the cat's arrival.

"Hey, Stamps!"

"Hi, Squid! What are you doing out here?"

"It's a beautiful night. I figured I'd get some fresh air."

"Fair enough." Stampy hesitated. "May I sit down?"

"Be my guest." Squid patted the ground next to him. Stampy sat down.

"I...I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For acting the way I did yesterday. There was no need for it. I've felt so horribly guilty all day and I just really want you to forgive me. But I understand if you don't want to." Stampy couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with his companion.

"Of course I forgive you," Squid said, as if it was silly to think he was still angry. "I get it, Stampy. Stress took over while you were grieving. It happens. I'm not mad, I promise."

"Thank you, Squid."

"You know, what happened two months ago was not your fault."

"Two months ago? Has it really been that long?"

"It has." Squid looked up at the darkening sky. "I saw Netty this afternoon, on her way to feed the dogs, like she has been everyday. She says you smiled today...your first smile since then. She was so happy, she cried. She thought she would never see it again."

"Did she really say that?" Stampy asked.

"We all thought it to be honest. She was the first to voice her fear." Squid must have realized Stampy was starting to feel bad, because he quickly changed the subject. "So, what mischief did you get yourself into today?"

"I...I got myself a girlfriend."

Squid laughed, but Stampy did not. "Wait, you're serious?" Stampy nodded. "Well, who's the lucky lady?"

"Sqaishey," Stampy admitted. "I told her she has pretty feathers."

"Yeah, she does. They're so shiny. She must eat lots of fish to keep them so glossy and sleek," Squid joked. Stampy chuckled and elbowed him, then yawned.

"I think it's time I go home and go to bed. I've been more than productive today. I deserve a break." he said playfully.

"I'm sure you do," Squid agreed as Stampy stood up. "Sweet dreams, Stamps."

As Stampy walked across the lawn to his front door and through his house to his bedroom, he thought about his day. For the first time in two months, he felt like the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders. He laid down in his bed and shut his eyes. His words rang through his head once more before he drifted into a deep sleep: _I need to move forward._

 **A/N: I know I should've updated long ago, but I didn't and I'm sorry. However, I was on Wattpad today. I decided to move this story and the last one to there because I can update faster. Only these two stories will be on both sites. My username is the TheStampyShipper, like on here, just without spaces. There will be some stories uploaded there and others uploaded here. I will update you whenever I add a story there, and probably do more ships than just Stampy, I mean, obviously. I'll probably do more of my own, less fanfiction-y stories there. I also kinda wanna do a SSundee story...okay, now I'm rambling. I'm done, I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5/Missing

Over the next few weeks, Stampy was healing rather quickly with his friends always around to help. He was eating more, which noticeably improved his weight. He played games in his Funland and built more shops as well. He rarely cried, even though his heart ached for it sometimes. He was with Sqaishey more than ever before and that was when he was at his happiest.

Today, that was not the case. Stampy was supposed to meet up with his sister today and they were going to bring his dogs for grooming. But Stampy didn't show up, so Netty had to do it on her own. Around lunchtime, she walked over to Sqaishey's house and knocked on the door.

Sqaishey looked rather startled by the annoyed look on Netty's face. Before she could greet her, Netty said, "Can I see Stampy?"

Sqaishey's expression changed from startled to puzzled. "Stampy isn't here."

"Come on, Sqaishey." Netty gave her a disbelieving glare.

"Really, he's not! He told me he couldn't visit until later on because you guys were going to the groomers."

"He never showed, Sqaishey, " Netty told her in a calmer tone. "I just assumed he would be with you. I apologize."

"Well..." Sqaishey look like she was thinking. Then she said, "He looked kind of ill when he left yesterday, so maybe he slept in."

"Maybe..."

"Let's go check on him. "

* * *

"Stampy, are you in there?" Sqaishey called through his bedroom door. After not hearing an answer, she and Netty walked in quietly, so they didn't disturbed the cat's sleep. But they wouldn't have disturbed anything, because Stampy wasn't even in bed.

"That's weird." Netty looked like she was already starting to freak out.

"Be calm, Netty," Sqaishey warned. "He might just be in a different part of the house. Then you'd be starting to get all panicky for nothing. Let's search the house."

The two split up and searched the entire house, Netty towards the front, Sqaishey all of the back rooms, Netty upstairs, Sqaishey downstairs. After about a half hour, they met up back in Stampy's room.

"I couldn't find him," they reported in unison.

"Where could he be?" Sqaishey began to feel panic rising in her chest as well. The two walked outside together.

"I know he isn't with Squid. I stopped by to say hello this morning before I brought the dogs to the groomers. What about Amy and Rosie?"

"Nope. I went out with them this morning and returned home just before you got there. We could talk to Choo-Choo and Finnball."

With that settled, the girls ran to the village to find Choo-Choo and Finnball. They found the big-headed alien just as he was leaving his house.

"What's up, ladies? Are you two alright?" He looked concerned as he stood in front of the girls, who were panting hard from the run.

"Where are you off to?" Netty asked.

"Finnball and I are going to have a game of Flower Power to practice our use with a bow." he explained.

"Well, do you know where Stampy is?" As the words escaped Sqaishey's mouth, Finnball came out of Choo-Choo's house.

"Is he missing?" Finnball asked.

"He was supposed to meet me at the dog house," Netty explained everything, from the doghouse to accusing Sqaishey of sheltering him and them searching through his house. They explained what they had done this morning and who they were with. "I think we should gather everyone together and find him." Netty finished.

Then, as if on a cue, Squid came bounding up to them. "Have you guys seen Stamps? I was going to see if he wanted to go to the compound and build more for the water park."

"I was just about to come get you," Sqaishey said. She briefly explained what was going on. "We need Amy and Rosie."

"I'll go get them," Finnball offered and bounded away before anybody could protest.

"This isn't like Stamps," Squid mumbled. "I don't think he would just run off without telling anybody. He has to be here somewhere." He thought for a minute. "When Amy and Rosie come back with Finnball, I want you four girls to search the Funland. Choo-Choo, Finnball and I will search the shops."

"We need to find him," Netty whined.

"We will, Netty. It will all be alright. He's probably just having a think somewhere."

 _But, do you know that for sure?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6/What Were We Thinking?

The seven helper searched for hours through every nook and cranny, but could find Stampy nowhere. It was dark when they all met back up near Choo-Choo's house. Sqaishey and Netty were frantic.

"Where is my little brother?!" Netty cried. Nobody knew how to console her. Saying they'd find him would be pointless if they didn't know where he was. Everybody was exhausted from the search, so Squid sent them all home. He, however, wasn't ready to go home. His best friend was missing.

 _What would Lee have done if this happened while he was here?_ he wondered. He would probably be as frantic as Stamps was. Then, it hit him like a brick to the face. Nobody had checked the cemetery. Feeling a burst of energy, he ran to see if his friend was there.

When Squid arrived, sure enough, Stampy was sitting in front of the grave of the bear. "Stampy." Squid walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Have you been here all day?" Stampy simply nodded. "You worried everyone! You didn't meet up with Netty as you had planned, we went on a searching spree, and you told nobody where you had gone."

"I needed some space," Stampy muttered, not looking up.

"Well, you should've told someone."

"Why?" Squid was taken aback by this. But before he challenged his friend, Stampy continued. "You guys don't care. I followed you guys up to the clubhouse. I heard everything that was said. This is all a scheme to make me stop being sad and you, of all people, are the ringleader of this circus. "

"Stamps..."

"Don't interrupt me. I have been holding back tears for three hole weeks. I know I told Sqaishey I need to move on, but I can't. You know why? Because you guys expect me to be so happy. But I'm not." His voice cracked. "Lee Bear was my friend for years. It's almost like you guys want me to forget him and paint on a smile so you don't have to face a feeling of regret because you don't want to think you're bad friends. You're not. But everyone grieves in their own way for their own amount of time. Why can't I last just a little bit longer? "

Squid was speechless for a moment. Then he said, "You're right. We shouldn't have put you under that kind of pressure. I'm sorry."

Stampy stood up and hugged his friend. "I'm sorry I yelled."

"It's alright. If you need more grieving time. We'll be sure to keep our distance, but I'm obligated to check on you." He held his friend in his arms. He figured he would let Stampy let go first. He wasn't sure how long he would need that hug.

* * *

"Did you find him?" Netty asked the next morning.

"He needs time to himself." Squid replied. "He just needs to let go when he's ready."

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Only time will tell when, but he will be happy and smiling again in no time. I promise." He really believed it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7/Two Years Later

Stampy and Squid sat on the roof above Stampy's bedroom. Everyone else was in bed, but Stampy needed a friend and Squid was always there when needed.

"Squid, do you think Lee misses me?" He didn't sound sad. He sounded thoughtful.

"I think he misses all of us, Stamps. Quit being so selfish," Squid joked.

"I'll push you off this roof," Stampy laughed.

"What made you ask, mate?" Stampy hadn't spoken of Lee for a long time. He was finally letting go.

"I was just wondering," Stampy admitted. "With Sqaishey back at her old home in her land while Mumma Duck's in town, there's nothing much to do around here. So I think."

"Nothing to do? You have a FUNLAND! And a rocket! Go to the moon and get me some cheese!"

"Do you wanna build a cheese maaan?" Stampy sang.

"Hey, don't sing about Ash like that." The two burst out laughing at Squid's reply.

"Oh, dear." Stampy wiped a tear from his eye. "That was brilliant."

"Squiddy, you've done it again," Squid praised himself.

"So, I have an idea for a new ride in my funland."

"What is it?"

"A giant banana."

Squid looked at his feline friend skeptically. "A banana?"

"Yes!" Stampy's green eyes shown excitedly in the moonlight.

"Stampy, are you tired? Or running out of ideas? Sick, maybe?" He put his hand over Stampy's forehead.

Stampy swatted his hand away. "I'm serious!" he whined playfully.

"Alright Stampy. I believe you."

"Good, because if you didn't, I'd make a ride out of your tentacles instead."

"We did that in the compound with the water park. You can't use the same idea twice," Squid teased.

The two just sat there, joking, arguing and laughing until dawn. Stampy was in a good mood, Squid was grateful that his friend was back to normal, and the lovely world had only grown bigger and bigger. The funland was almost with the shops now. Everything was right again, and that's how it would stay for a long time to come.

 **A/N: I'm done with this story, now onto the next. I'm posting my SSundee story on Wattpad, but I need ideas for another story on here. Or, like, ships? I can work off of that. If anybody has an idea, please let me know. My mind is just reeling with ideas, but I'm not sure which one to work with, so tell me what you want to see! :)**


End file.
